Une simple histoire peut devenir réalité
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- Hermione fait une étrange découverte sur le net : les moldus publient des histoires sur elle... et Drago ! Qui aurait pensé que la publication d'un livre chez les moldus aurait entraîné ça ? Elle a hâte de montrer ça à Drago...


**Bonjour :D Voilà un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

_Seule l'histoire est de moi, le reste à JKR._

* * *

**Une simple histoire peut devenir réalité**

Hermione Granger éclata de rire devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Assise dans la bibliothèque, elle récolta quelques regards noirs qui la firent taire. Elle se contenta de sourire et pensa :

« Il faut vraiment que je montre cela à Drago. »

Elle plia son ordinateur qui était maintenant autorisé à Poudlard. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle était de retour à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la même chose sans Harry et Ron ais c'était toujours ça.

Elle sortit et croisa Joanne-Kathleen.

-Joanne ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Dumbledore avait demandé à Joanne, avant sa mort, de rédiger l'histoire d'Harry Potter et de publier le livre chez les moldus. L'effet voulu avait fonctionné : des millions de fans dans le monde. Mais pas n'importe quels fans : ils espèrent que la magie existe, mais au fond, ils savent que ce n'est pas le cas. Résultat ? Après quelques sortilèges pour leur faire croire que le livre était sorti bien avant, beaucoup moins d'accidents avec les moldus avaient eu lieu.

-Hermione ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, très bien !

-Et avec Ron ?

Hermione sourit. Seul l'épilogue « 19 ans plus tard » avait été inventé par Joanne elle-même. Le reste était totalement juste.

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, depuis quelques mois. Désolée que la fin de ton histoire n'ait pas fonctionnée…

-Ne sois pas désolée ! Vis ta vie comme tu le veux et non comme je l'avais prédit !

Elle lui sourit puis s'éloigna.

Hermione continua d'avancer et rejoignit la Grande Salle.

Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et se connecta de nouveau sur son site favori.

Elle commença à lire une nouvelle histoire qui ne contenait qu'un seul chapitre.

« Hermione Granger arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un de ses livres dans sa salle de bain. Elle entra dans la salle commune des préfets qu'elle partageait avec Drago Malefoy. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour ne pas être en retard quand elle se rendit compte que la salle n'était pas vide. Drago Malefoy, nu, se tenait devant elle.

-GRANGER ! cria-t-il.

Elle le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très beau.

-Alors, on mate Granger ?

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout…

Il s'approcha et la vit rougir. Elle n'eut pas la force de reculer et alors il l'embrassa. Toutes sortes de sensations la traversèrent et elle se délecta de se baiser. Quand il se retira, elle remarqua un changement chez lui.

-Malefoy ?

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils vécurent heureux pendant longtemps et eurent de nombreux enfants blonds aux yeux noisette. »

Hermione éclata de rire à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne trouvait pas de nos jours sur Internet !

Elle s'apprêtait à en lire une autre quand elle aperçut Drago.

-Malefoy !

Il se retourna et vint vers elle. Il ne la détestait plus tellement, mais toujours un peu.

-Granger ?

-Regarde ça.

Elle lui désigna l'ordinateur mais il ne bougea pas.

-Il ne va pas te manger, hein. C'est un ordinateur.

-Et à quoi ça sert ?

-Aller sur Internet, modifier des photos, pleins de choses.

-C'est quoi Intenet ?

-InteRnet. C'est dur à expliquer, mais regarde ce que les moldus postent parfois.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lut l'histoire. A la fin, il éclata de rire.

-Ces moldus sont fous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, mais il y a une part de vérité, tu sais.

-Pardon ? Ne rêve pas Malefoy.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Ils me décrivent comme incroyablement beau, ils ont raison !

Elle secoua la tête et en chercha une autre.

-Ah tiens, encore une débile.

Elle lui montra le titre « Profs à Poudlard ».

« Hermione était tout heureuse. Elle venait d'être acceptée en tant que professeur à Poudlard ! Elle n'avait que 20 ans, mais elle s'en fichait : elle revenait à Poudlard. Elle s'assit dans sa nouvelle chambre quand quelqu'un entra.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche la nouve…

Drago Malefoy se stoppa net en voyant que c'était Hermione.

-Ah, Granger. Apparemment, c'est toi la nouvelle professeure de défense ?

-Oui, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu as devant toi le professeur de potions !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et dit :

-Je démissionne.

-Lol.

-Où as-tu appris ce mot ?

-Je me cultive sur les moldus.

-Ne dis plus jamais ce mot, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Alors qu'est-ce qui me va ?

-Hum… Sang-de-bourbe, c'est assez typique pour toi.

Drago recula et ferma les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire ça.

-C'est ça…

Soudain, il l'embrassa sans prévenir. Hermione ne recula pas et se laissa aller.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

-Non mais tu me vois dire « Lol » ? demanda Drago.

-Pas du tout !

Elle rit encore et chercha une nouvelle histoire.

« Dans sa chambre de préfète, Hermione Granger pleurait. Ronald Weasley venait de la plaquer. Elle sortit en pleurant se servir un jus de citrouille et croisa Drago Malefoy dans leur salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien.

-Tu pleures.

-Je suis au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est Weasley ?

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Oh mais laisse-moi Malefoy !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

-Hum ?

-Tu ne vas pas me croire.

-Dit toujours.

Il se baissa et lui chuchota :

-Parce que je tiens à toi.

Il l'embrassa soudain et jamais elle ne pleura à nouveau pour un homme. »

Drago sourit et dit :

-On ne sait jamais si tu ne savais pas que tu pleurais… Non mais je ne suis pas aussi naïf !

Ils rirent et lurent une autre histoire.

« Jalousie.

Je la vois. Elle tient la main d'une autre personne, d'un autre homme. J'ai envie de courir vers elle et de tout lui dire. Alors elle saurait combien je tiens à elle, elle comprendrait et m'aimerait en retour. On vivrait ensemble peu de temps après et elle serait heureuse grâce à moi. Mais je ne peux pas aller la voir. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est fulminer dans mon coin en espérant qu'elle le lâche. J'ai envie de le tuer. Il lui tient la main. Il n'a pas le droit ! Elle est à moi. Mais elle ne le sait pas encore. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller lui dire que je tiens à elle ? Que je voudrais qu'elle vive avec moi ? Ma famille. Mon sang. Le sien. Si un jour je disais à mon père celle que je veux c'est elle, il ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque sur le champ. Et ma mère me renierait immédiatement. C'est pour ça que je reste dans l'ombre pour l'instant. Je ne bouge pas et j'attends. Mais à l'intérieur, mon cœur s'emballe, et ma colère aussi. Je suis jaloux et possessif. Cette fille est à moi. Pas à lui. Il n'a rien à faire avec elle. Il est moche, bête, alors que moi je suis beau. C'est la vérité, je le suis. Et je le sais. La question est : et elle, le sait-elle ? Oui, mais une telle idée ne lui passerait jamais à travers la tête. Je suis comme un volcan. Prêt à exploser. Contre celui qui ose la toucher. Un mot me vient en tête. JALOUSIE. Oui. Je suis jaloux. Jaloux de lui, jaloux de son sang et de sa famille. Jaloux qu'il n'ait pas de réputation à tenir, jaloux qu'il puisse lui plaire. Jaloux qu'il la voie tous les jours chez elle, qu'il puisse entrer chez elle. Alors que moi non. Je l'aime tellement que ma jalousie est intenable. Pourtant je résiste à le frapper. Je résiste à me lever, à aller le voir et à me battre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il a de plus que moi. Ses cheveux sont roux, les miens sont blonds. Mes cheveux sont uniques en leur genre, personne n'est blond comme moi. Ses yeux ? Marrons, classiques. Et les miens sont d'un bleu intense et varient parfois au gris. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Jalousie, jalousie, jalousie. C'est le seul mot que j'ai en tête tandis qu'il l'embrasse. Il n'a pas le droit. Il y a de l'envie aussi, j'ai envie d'être à sa place. Je me lève. Et me dirige vers eux. D'une main brutale, je l'écarte d'elle. Il tombe à la renverse. Je me place devant elle et fixe ses yeux. Et je me décide à faire quelque chose qui ne va pas plaire à mes parents. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux choisir ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux justement, c'est elle. Je l'embrasse. Ma jalousie s'évanouit soudain. Je ne suis plus jaloux comme avant. Maintenant, c'est lui qui sera jaloux, parce qu'elle a aimé m'embrasser. Je le vois dans ses yeux et dans son sourire. Je recule un peu, elle me détaille. Et s'arrête sur mes cheveux blonds platine. Ma jalousie est bien loin maintenant. L'envie de la connaître refait surface. J'ai envie de savoir qui elle est, ce qu'elle fait, comment elle vit sa vie.  
Mais maintenant, c'est lui qui sera jaloux. »

Hermione ne rit pas cette fois-là. Ce texte n'était pas totalement naïf comme les autres et beaucoup moins… cliché. Combien d'histoires parlaient d'une salle de bain ? Des milliers, au moins…

-Je ne ferais jamais ça, dit Drago.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt.

Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier et il rigola.

-Oh, j'ai peur !

-Essaye et tu verras…

-Non merci.

Il lui sourit de la même manière et chercha une autre histoire.

« Ensemble.

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette. Elle avait une intelligence hors du commun. Quelques taches de rousseur sur les joues. Toujours des livres en main. Un Magnifique regard. Elle était toujours là pour ses amis. Elle savait toujours tout. Son courage dépassait largement toutes les espérances. Elle était quelqu'un de bien. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger. »

Drago s'arrêta un instant de lire, réalisant que c'était la vérité. Il regarda quelques secondes Hermione avant de poursuivre.

« Il avait des cheveux blonds platine. Ses yeux étaient bleus et parfois gris. Il était intelligent et très rusé. Il était froid et fermé. Il ne disait rien. Il possédait une fortune immense. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Il était mal vu par toutes les autres maisons. Il était égoïste et narcissique. Il avait fait des choses affreuses qu'il regrettait. Au fond, il était quelqu'un de bien. Il s'appelait Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione tourna son regard sur Drago. Le texte disait vrai, c'était exactement comme cela qu'il était. Elle le regarda un instant et poursuivit sa lecture.

« Ils n'avaient rien en commun ou presque. Et pourtant. Regardez. Regardez toutes ces victimes, tous ces morts. Regardez ces ruines, ce château détruit, regardez ces personnes dévastées. Regardez bien. Vous voyez ? Regardez au milieu des victimes. Regardez bien. Vous la voyez ? Hermione Granger, les yeux clos allongée sur le sol. Regardez à sa droite. Regardez bien. Vous le voyez ? Drago Malefoy, les yeux clos allongé sur le sol.

Regardez entre eux. Vous voyez ce dont je vous parle ?

Ils sont morts main dans la main, ensemble. »

Aucun des deux ne parlait. Lire un texte qui parle de votre mort n'était pas très joyeux. Mais ce n'était pas tellement cela qui les gênait.

-C'est totalement débile, dit Drago.

-Totalement, confirma Hermione immédiatement.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Hermione ferma son ordinateur. Les moldus et leurs idées, parfois.

Elle remonta rapidement dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle passait devant la porte, quelqu'un dit de l'extérieur :

-Oh mais laisse-moi entrer espèce de Grosse Dame !

-Le mot de passe ?

-Je... l'ai oublié !

Hermione eut pitié de la personne derrière et ouvrit le tableau.

-C'est bon tu… Malefoy ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Logiquement non, mais vas-y.

Il entra donc et Hermione ferma derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu trouves vraiment que les moldus sont débiles ?

-Non, ils ne sont pas débiles…

-Débiles d'écrire des… je cite… « Dramione » ?

-Je ne sais pas, oui, ils ne nous connaissent même pas. Et mélanger nos deux prénoms…

Il y eut un silence et Hermione se lança :

-Ils ne sont pas débiles.

Drago la regarda en essayant de comprendre et s'approcha.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Elle fit un faible sourire et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Alors ils se dirent que les moldus avaient raison.

Alors ils se dirent que parfois, une simple histoire peut devenir réalité.


End file.
